Untouched
by nibblersrevenge
Summary: A tale of a woman who can live in a world meant for no one and man who may show her not all living humans are monsters. It's a medium slow burn but will be worth.


I own nothing not a single thingy. This is the first time in the last few month's that I haven't been frozen with writer's block so I hope it's not to terrible.

Also of course this is going to be very AU.

Chapter 1..

Daryl stood silently hidden in the wooden area in front of a small little community littered with nice houses left and right. It had been month's now that his family had settled into Alexandria and despite the better shelter and safety they still had thing's they were going to need. He crouched lower to the ground as he noticed the subtle stubbled movement's of a small heard of walkers making their way around the car's and thing's littered around the area. He knew it was dangerous but compared to the sheltered life some of the Alexandrians were living he prefered to be on the outside of the wall's. He felt that it was all to much...to nice. Well to nice for him.

From the time his mother passed and on he was taught he was worth nothing and he would be nothing. So he found it ironic that now in this newer life he was able to stay in one of those exspansive nice home's he'd never imagine staying in. Daryl moved as quietly as he could threw the brush moving a little further towards the road. He knew he could sneak passed the group but he wanted to wait them out. Those's homes looked almost completely untouched and he wanted to gather as much as he could without having to travel any further. Rick had wanted him to travel with someone just so that he had cover but he figured the area out well enough for himself that there was really no need for another person to weigh him down.

The small herd stumbled along at a slower pace then he anticipated and he could have rolled his eye's. He didn't want to stay crouched down any longer he could feel the strain in his leg's and it was putting himself on edge even more so. His gaze was focused on two walker's that lagged behind and seemed to be listening to something or whatever sense they had left made them look behind them and shuffle back towards the wrong direction. He could have pulled his hair out watching the lagger's leave the herd causing a few more to stop and turn to follow. Daryl frowned and looked further towards the direction of where they were heading when he blinked and his breath caught.

Slowly but surely there stood a medium height woman walking down the street rolling a suit case behind her almost skipping. He rose slowly not sure if he should help or watch. Slowly the walker's looked towards her direction and started to shuffle closer, he knew she was going to be screwed she was one woman with no weapon's and seven walker's heading her way. The woman looked at them and rolled her eye's waving them off as she continued walking right past them towards a large blue home. Daryl was gobsmacked, he had no clue what just happened but this woman just walked right past the walker's like it was nothing and they only bothered to come near her because of the noise she created.

The small herd ambled around for a few more moment's and then finally went back on their way attracted to the noise the other's made further down the road. His mind was racing why would a whole group ignore someone when they would have torn anyone else apart. He knew there would be nothing he could do with the sight he just saw but he still wanted answers. The woman just walked to her own house and unlocked a door like she had just arrived home from the grocery store. People may have thought he was an idiot but he knew that skill could be useful.

...

Samara stood in her kitchen looking threw her suit case full of can's. She had no clue why but she had hit the genetic lottery, when the world turned to shit and the shuffler's started to roam and attack she some how managed to get lucky. She knew something was up when she sat in her plain little cubicle reading over the odd attack's happening all over Georgia and all over the world. At first she tried to brush it under the rug and act like maybe it wasn't as serious as it really was. She could even remember making a comment about how ironic it was that if it was real why hadn't they all seen anything yet.

Shortly after her little joke she ended up staying baracade in her ground floor work office with the rest in a paniced fit as the door's were being ripped off the hinges. It was so quick she wasn't sure if it was real, one second the office was buzzing with laughter and work being moved then next she's stuck there four 6 week's as one by one people either left or lost it. Poor Janelle she had enough and rushed the door's ending the rest of the group with her. Samara sat in the middle of the carnage as her friends from work had been eaten and torn to shred's.

She thought at first how she was lucky that's all it was. Maybe the shuffler's missed her becuase they ate to much but when she had to leave and find some sort of shelter she came in contact more then once. They seemed to ignore her like she had a big sign over her head that said nope not food. She found it to be a pleasant surprise at first then well alittle lonely, Samara knew she could never be around a group atleast not at first. They would all die and be hunted down while she just sat and read a book on a porch. From that day on she made sure to avoid people like the plague. It was lonely but what could she have done, the CDC was blown to shredd's.

For a short while in her bleak loneliness she took to drinking foolish yes but if you spent months watching people be torn to shredd's you to would need to drink. After her short bender she woke up and decided she would give herself to science if it well stood. She made the trip all the way to Atlanta and found nothing but ash and corpses stood in it's wake. After that she fell into a deeper depression there was no point in living for her. Her family was well out of the option. If they had lived threw this she was hopeful they would have been lucky like her but her parent's had died when she was of a young age. They also never bothered to have more then one child so Samara was the only one left of her little family line.

Samara ran her hand threw her thick hair and sighed taking a large count of what she had. Durning her time alone and well now in her new safe house she had managed to gather a large amount of food to survive off of while she waited for her crops to grow over the summer. The home had a large basement with an interior lock almost making it like the perfect panic room. There was a shower and toilet which were out of comission but she rigged a water jug and some bucket's to get a shower of sort's together and then she had a waste bucket to the side she would then empty into a compost heap at night. She was growing slowly used to the appearance of the shufflers but the smell was something she'd never get used to.

Human's were now her biggest threat threw this whole ordeal. Some were kind but the ones that had made it this far in and to her calculation and date tracker on her unusable phone it had been atleast a few years were not what any one would want to be near. With her secret she knew she couldn't be around that type of person they would want to do thing's to her and she refused to do anything that she found to far.

...

Daryl slowly crept behind the car that sat in the drive way. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or even say but he needed to know what he saw asn't fake. He rushed quickly and quietly to the door and put his hand on the door slowly turning the knob shocked it was unlocked. He wanted to roll his eye's at the level of no chalantness this woman had. He would never leave a door unlocked like that in these time's she was lucky he wasn't a wolf or worse. He slowly crept threw the large clean living room, the windows were boarded up but it still felt comfortable. He figured he'd have enough time to zombie proof a home to if he could walk threw like he wasn't dinner. He kept his hand on his knife as he slowly made his way to the kitchen looking around noticing the suit case on the table.

As soon as he rounded the corner he felt his world spin as he felt a sharp blunt object slam into the back of his making him fall to the ground passed out...

Samara gasped looking at the dirty looking man now passed out on her floor. She dropped to her knee's making sure to see if he was still breathing. She frowned and lifted his head feeling for the welt she just made frowning to herself. She felt bad about hitting him but who the hell slam's a door when their trying to sneak into someone's home. She knew she needed to watch her back more and be aware of her surroundings but it was so easy to forget she wasn't the only one alive.

She went back to the front door quickly locking it hoping there wasn't anymore of his friend's around to come and get him back. She then went to setting her boards acrossed it hoping for more protection. This was her only door in or out and she was going to lock it down the best she could. Now the real question was what the hell was she going to do with him.

Daryl was angry at himself, he knew he was alive but he put himself in a situation that was dangerous and not something he would normaly do. He slowly opened his eye's and blinked looking u at a stone basement cieling frowning deeper. He saw from the side of his eye a large light and a small generator, she was no were to be seen and the pain was to much for him to even move his head. He groaned a little feeling that his arm's and leg's were tied up tightly to the cot he laid on.

"I don't know what you want but if I was you I'd just lay still while I decide whether or not letting you live was a mistake." Said a voice he knew was the woman who seemed to have figured it all out.


End file.
